


Unexpected Company

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ilima is Harry's cousin, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: It's been six months of joy and bliss for Aquarius.Until she came home to a full house, filled with family members that she had not expected to see just yet.Will her beloved and extremely protective family accept the man that made her feel complete?And exactly how long had Cousin Draco hidden his knowledge of the handsome man that she found herself falling in love with?
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Harry Potter
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> Six months sounds about right for Ash to go and get his Ula-ula Island Trial, right? 
> 
> PS. I own nothing.

"Well, that was disastrous." Ilima whispered from where he was sitting in the Master suite of the Black Family Beach House in Alola's Ula-ula Island. He had just experienced the most horrendous family row in the history of Family rows and it did not end well. 

Ilima and Aquarius had just ventured to the island to accompany Kukui and his students for their educational trip. Instead of bothering Nurse Joy for a place to stay, she and Ilima offered to let them use the Family Beach House instead. The house was rather large with it's 15 Guestrooms, Heir Suite, Masters' Suite, indoor pool and hot tub, large kitchen, and spacious living room. Each student could stay in their own rooms rather than share and it was something the students appreciated greatly. 

Their journey had been perfect, with the laughs and the smiles. 

Ilima and Aquarius couldn't help but laugh at the awed looks that the group had given the giant beach house just up the small kill near the docks. Most of the house was made of glass and wood, and was a thing of beauty and luxury. 

Aquarius had been leading their little group, with Kukui's right arm holding her waist softly. In the six months that she had stayed in Alola, Ilima had not seen his cousin glow in joy as she did now. 

The students were chattering right behind them, and Ilima was at the rear end, making sure no one gets left behind or, in Ash's case, distracted enough to pull away from the group. 

Even the next few days was perfect. They were due to stay for a week and a half, and the weekend was spent relaxing and planning. It wasn't until the third day of their arrival that things had gone downhill. 

While Kukui and Aquarius had stayed in separate rooms since their arrival to the beach house, he stayed with her that night after being woken up by a particular dream that left her unsettled.

The morning after, Kukui had been woken up by roughly being pulled away from his warm spot beside Aquarius. He wasn't awake enough to process the middle aged man with wavy black hair and silver eyes that was screaming at his face. 

Aquarius, ever the light sleeper however, did. 

"Dad?! Stop! Let him go!" Aquarius screamed, shuffling of the bed to try and separate her irate father and her confused boyfriend, only to be stopped by a blond head standing protectively in front of her. 

The commotion caused most of the others to run towards the source, and stood shocked, trying to comprehend exactly what is going on. Ilima wanted to help, but his own father had stopped in front of him with a glare directed to Kukui. 

Increasingly getting annoyed, Lucario took one look at it's trainer and screeched loudly, causing everyone but Aquarius to cover their ears. Aquarius could not complain, as her temper had left the threshold of annoyance and breach the area of anger. 

"Thank you, my darling. Now, can someone tell me what in Xerneas' name is going on? Why are you attacking someone that had been asleep?" Aquarius said calmly, a contrast to her temper that had been steadily rising. She was exhausted, finally being able to sleep just three hours before being woken up by the arrival of her father at 6 am.

And her uncle, aunts and cousins, it seemed, as she finally looked around and took notice of her Uncle Regulus, cousin Ilima, and Aunts Bella and Cissa by the door and her cousin Draco blocking her way. 

"This...this man was in your bed!" Sirius Black spat as he held the collar of the man's shirt, tugging on it in agitation. Sirius let Kukui go after he found himself on the wrong end of her glare. Aquarius pursed her lips in displeasure and anger as she helped Kukui up, checking him for any injury. It seemed that Ilima was the only one that took notice of her mood and tried to usher the children out and down to the kitchen. Only to be stopped by the cold voice of Aquarius. 

"Stop, Ilima. Aunt Bella, please take the children to the kitchen. They are due for breakfast and are due to leave for their planned trips an hour and a half afterwards. Aunt Cissa, please take Kukui and take him to the Living Room. Please make sure he's alright. The rest of us will stay here. I believe there is something that needs to be discussed," Aquarius said. Her voice softened as she spoke about the kids and Kukui, before hardening and becoming cold as ice. 

Kukui tried to protest, wanting to be there for Aquarius but closed his mouth when Aquarius shook her head. She can feel in her gut that this will be a rather large argument that she would not subject him to. 

* * *

Aquarius glared at her father once the room had cleared out, leaving her and her male family members. She was not happy, not at all. 

She was exhausted, annoyed, angry, and worried. 

"What was that about?! Why on earth would you do such a thing?!" Aquarius said angrily, her right hand rubbing her temple to try and fight the building headache. 

"He was in your bed! A man was in your bed! I have the right to freak out!" Sirius screamed, his silver blue eyes moving around like mercury in his anger. Anger that, unfortunately, caused him to think irrationally. 

"Freaking out? _Freaking out?!_ That was not just freaking out! You manhandled him! Shouting, I would've understood. But you had no right to manhandle Kukui!" She spat, her own green eyes glowing as her temper rose. 

"I can manhandle any man if they think they could lay with my daughter without my permission!" Sirius spat without thinking. His brother and nephews however, cringed and paled as they took in Sirius' words. Aquarius stilled before snarling. 

"He is a human being. And he does not need your permission to date me!" 

"Yes he does! You are my daughter and so long as you live under my roof, bearing my name and are under my care, you will follow as I say!" 

"I am not a piece of toy or property that you could control! Kukui does not need anyone's permission but mine! Marriage, maybe, but not to date!" 

"I am your father! When I say that you are not to see that man again, it will be followed. You will not see that man again, and you will put yourself on a plane and head back to Lumiose City! No daughter of mine will disregard her father's wishes." Sirius spat before blinking as Aquarius' angry face smoothened into marble, her fury only visible in her eye. 

Regulus shook his head as he watched as Sirius dug himself a deeper hole. Draco and Ilima just sat in silence, pale and shaking as they felt Aquarius' anger reached it's maximum limit. 

"I guess it's wonderful that I am of age and therefore does not need to be under your care. I will shed myself of your name as possible. As for being under your roof, I will remove myself from your properties the moment the kids are off today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to some people, and they are most certainly not you." 

Aquarius quickly went off to change in the bathroom before leaving her wide-eyed father and silent uncle and cousins in the bedroom. She also took her baggage with her, thanking her stars that she had not unpacked yet. 

Silence was what she left behind, only broken by Ilima's sigh. 

"Well, that was disastrous." The pink haired teen said, ignoring the disproving look that his father gave him and the glare he received from his irate uncle. 

"Of course it was disastrous! Aquarius had practically just stated that she will be disowning herself from the family!" Draco snorted in disbelief from where he was sitting beside Ilima. He didn't understand why she would do such a thing. They were only trying to protect her. Why was she so angry and protective of the guy?

Why would he chose that guy, a _nobody_ , over her own father? Her family?

Ilima could see that Draco had not been the only one questioning that. He could see the very same questions in the eyes of his uncle and father. 

He pursed his lips before he spoke, deciding that it was time to enlighten them. 

"I had never seen Aquarius so...happy and content. A little over the six months that I had seen their interactions, and I can tell that what they have is something special. The way they connect and resonate, they just...make sense. I've seen them training by the beach, having mock battles and just...having fun. She's so carefree in his presence. She would glow with joy whenever he's around, and they would automatically seek each other out without even noticing. 

It was a treat to see, seeing her with someone that could match her intelligence, and her desire to care for Pokémon. Someone that could go head to head with her in battle, yet have no hard feelings and earn feedbacks instead. Someone who sees her as a warrior, a protector, not a fragile piece of glass. 

She has begun the process of falling in love with him and quite frankly, I'm very glad that she deed. If there is anyone that could help Aquarius reach her happiest faculties, it is Kukui. She adores you, Uncle Siri. But I have a feeling that he is her One. The question is, are you willing take that joy away from her, and receive silence and anger in return if she does not completely disown and detach herself from the family?" Ilima stated before walking out the door. 

His words left them contemplating, while Sirius paled as his mind finally caught up to the words he had spoken in anger. Of course he knew of the 'One.' He found one with James Potter, despite his parents' disapproval. He himself had chosen James over his family back then, and ignored his family's anger when they had chosen a commoner, Lily Evans, as the surrogate mother for Aquarius. 

"Oh dear Xerneas, I messed up." He mumbled silently as he shakily sat at the bed. 

* * *

To state that it was an argument was a severe understatement. It was an all out screaming match, specifically between Sirius and Aquarius. It was not pretty. 

Their row could be heard all the way to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered, and it made them all wince. Kukui and the blonde aunt had joined them after she had made sure that Kukui had no injuries. Only when the argument had ceased was when the females had decided to introduce themselves. 

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my older sister, Bellatrix LeStrange. We are Aquarius' aunts. I deeply apologize for the commotion my family had caused." The blonde one stated, her face showing her displeasure. 

"If you don't mind me asking, who were they?" the green haired child asked. She was extremely confused as to how the situation had escalated so quickly. 

"The man with short black hair is Regulus, Ilima's father. The blond is my son, Draco. The really angry one, is Sirius Black, Aquarius' father." Narcissa answered as she flitted around the kitchen to feed the children. 

"Why were they so mad? Or glaring at the professor?" Ash asked. He was not happy. He had absolutely no idea why one would was so...aggressive towards the professor.

"Ah, you see, the Black Family are notoriously known for their stubbornness and protective streak in regards to their female family members. My sister and I certainly had gone through it. Aquarius is the only female Black of her generation left. Hence, she is very protected, especially in regards to dating. As her father, Sirius does not deem anyone worthy of his daughter, ignoring the fact that she is of age and can be with whomever she liked. He had always been impulsive, and being a father didn't change that. It was a shock to him to see his daughter in a bed with a man that he had no idea about." Bellatrix stated as she gave them their drinks, her curly black hair bouncing around her.

The students wondered why they were so over-protective until Kiawe had mentioned that he'd be as protective as the others in regards to his little sister, Mimo. 

Before anything else could be stated, Aquarius had arrived, exhaustion clear in her face. Kukui had quickly stood up to help her with her bags and let her lean on him. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Narcissa asked as she gave her niece a cup of Lavender Tea. 

"I'm fine, Aunt Cissa. I'm just exhausted. I will be staying in the Potter Townhouse for the duration of the trip, and I will be taking Kukui and the children with me. I refuse to stay here when my own father had nearly assaulted my One." Aquarius said as her eyes flashed in anger before softening again and faced the kids. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix nodded in understanding, considering they were as protective of their One as Aquarius is. Bellatrix noted that only Ash looked confused with the use of One, while the rest of the students looked wide-eyed and Kukui was flushed, preening inwardly. 

How interesting. 

"I am so sorry, children. This was a situation that none of you should have seen. I sincerely apologise. For the duration of your trip, I will offer up the Potter Townhouse for you to stay instead. It doesn't have the same fun areas as this one but the size and the amount of rooms are the same." She said, her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Between the night terror and the commotion this morning, all she wants was sleep, and a talk with Kukui. The topic of the One is sacred, both to her family and upbringing, and the beliefs of the Alolan people. For her to state that Kukui is her One, meant that she was fully interested in courtship with him, and to connect her family and the Akamai Family, Kukui's family.

"Will you be initiating Courtship with him through the Black Family?" Narcissa asked once the children had told Aquarius that they don't mind moving to the Potter Townhouse for the rest of their trip. 

"That will depend on whether father matures in the next week or so. If he doesn't, I will be going through with the Potter Family, with Aunt Lily and Uncle Severus as my overseers." Aquarius stated with pursed lips. 

"Why so?" Bella asked as she gathered the plates, smiling at the eavesdropping children. She had heard how the blonde child, Lillie, had explained their words to her classmates. She wasn't surprised, seeing as the child had the looks of a daughter of the Abbott Family. If she was one, then there is no doubt been taught the intricacies surrounding courtships. 

"Father had stated that no daughter of his will disregard their father's wishes. In return, I had stated that I will shed the name." Aquarius spat, ignoring the gasps that she received from her aunts. Kukui paled, while the children watched in confusion. 

Kukui had no wish to separate Aquarius from her family, and had been happy to open his mouth to protest if it wasn't for the glare he received from Bellatrix. 

"What does she mean by shedding the name?" Ash asked. 

"It means, that she is willing to disown herself to be with Kukui." Ilima answer caused shock and disbelief within the students. Narcissa and Bellatrix sighed deeply, cursing their cousin's impulsive and overprotective nature. 

What a disaster indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that six months may be a long time to chose a romantic relationship over family but I firmly believe that if you know that you're meant to be with that person, like that gut feeling, then you know. I firmly believe in soulmates and the red string. Of course, you can date people that are not connected to your red string, but if you find 'the one' then you found them, end of story.  
>    
> Ps. Kukui's family name, Akamai, is, according to the World Last Names website, means wisdom and skill and is a common Hawaiian last name. If they are wrong, please correct me. I do not wish to offend anyone. I know nothing of any Alolan Beliefs, and I am pulling this outta my butt. Again, I do not intend to offend anyone. 
> 
> Please email me at guevararoan@gmail.com if you have any message for me, such as if I had offended you or your beliefs.
> 
> I have ONE final exam left, so over the next week or so, I will be updating all my stories. The Grey Child will be updated after this one. I also have another HP fic planned if any of you are interested. Thank you for the support everyone!


End file.
